17 January 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-01-17 ; Comments *Peel says the beginning of the Would Be's Great Expectations track sounds a bit like the Beatles' I Wanna Hold Your Hands. *Peel mentions that the Pig has been listening to Nicky Campbell's programmes, which he says that his programme plays good music. Sessions *Jesus & Mary Chain #6, recorded 26th November 1989, repeat, first 12 December 1989. Tracklisting *'File 6 begins at near end of the song below' *Brian Dewan: 99 Cops (v/a album - Time For A Change: Bar/None Sampler # Two) Bar/None $''' *Out Takes: Overcast - Black Grass (Trip 1) (album - (The Forgotten & Disguarded) Volume One)) Fourth Floor '''$ *Walking Seeds: Can't Seem To Figure It Out (album - Dwarf L.P.) Glass $''' *Bastro: Pretty Smart On My Part (album - Diablo Guapo) Homestead '''$ *Anthony Malvo & Tiger: Rain From The Sky (7") Penthouse *Jesus & Mary Chain: Here Comes Alice (session) &''' *D.M.S.: And The Beat Goes On (And The Dub Goes On) (12") Cutting CR-233 '''@ *Would Be's: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (12") Decoy #''' *Would Be's: Great Expectations (12" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy '''# *Amayenge: Umwana Amonekela Uluchelo (album - Amayenge) Mondeca MON 003 @''' *BEEF: Stop The Pigeon (album - Living In A Hee Hee Hey) Artlos *Jesus & Mary Chain: Silverblade (session) '& ' '''$ *Sahotas: Buller Buller (Remix) (album - Aaja) Multitone *'File 6 ends' *Nightblooms: One Weak Moment (v/a 7" - She's Got Everything / Car / One Weak Moment / Snake Boogie) Orgie #''' *Fall: British People In Hot Weather (7" - Telephone Thing) Cog Sinister *Black State Choir: Fatwa (12" EP - Hardshell Preacher) Scam SCAM 002 '''@ *Lightnin' Slim: Too Close Blues *Jesus & Mary Chain: Far Out And Gone (session) &''' *Frankie Bones: Let's Bass It (album - Bonesbreaks ‎– Volume 4 - More Filthy, Dirty Breaks For DJ's) Breaking Bones BBR-1000 '''@ *Cud: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *Extreme Noise Terror: Subliminal Music (Mind Control) (album - The Peel Sessions '87 - '90) Strange Fruit *Invaders Of The Heart: The Unspoken Word (Dub) (12") Nation NR 003 T @''' Tracks marked '''& on File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) C143 The Peel Sessions Vol.15 *2) 1990-01-xx Peel Show LE059 *3) C141 The Peel Tapes Vol10.mp3 *4) john-peel-18a-1989 (mislabelled date) *5) 020A-B5409XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *6) John Peel - 17 January 1990 ;Length *1) 1:30:12 (from 26:43 to 35:36) (from 32:15 unique) *2) 1:05:24 (to 25:31) (from 11:10 unique) *3) 1:31:56 (27:01-34:49) (from 32:04 unique) *4) 0:46:11 (0:17:37 - 0:34:14) *5) 1:28:30 *6) 0:48:23 ;Other *1) Many thanks to ... mr maudlin. TDK SA90 Mono recording from FM to HiFi VHS then edited to cassette. Taken from mixtape The Peel Sessions Vol.15. *2) Created from LE059 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Many thanks to mr maudlin . The Peel Tapes Vol.10 *4) Many thanks to Happy Otter. From HO John Peel 18 1990 *5) Recordings at the British Library *6) Many thanks to David Eastaugh ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4) Mixcloud * 5) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5409/1) * 6) Mediafire Category:1990 Category:Mr Maudlin Category:Lee Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes